Episode 540
|Art= |Ad=五十内裕輔 |Ed= |chapter=621 p.2-16; 622 p.2-3 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Nami - One Piece Logo |rating= |rank= }} "Hero of the Slave Liberation - Adventurer Tiger" is the 540th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary Jinbe decides to tell the others and Nami about how Tiger and Otohime tried to change Fishman Island. The story now goes back 16 years ago, on Fishman Island, a robber has taken some money with a hostage, then the Queen rushes over to help despite her guards saying they'll handle it. The robber warns her and shoots, but Otohime dogdes with the usage of Kenbushoku Haki and slaps the robber. She screams in pain from the slap due to her fragile body. She asks the robber why he did what he did, and he states that he has 10 kids that need feeding and his job burnt down and needs the money, while Otohime just slaps him to knock some sense into him. She then cries appologizing for not knowing the pain he was going through and he starts crying to for what he did, but was despirate to help his family. The guards arrest him and he swears he'll become a changed man and Otohime supports him. The citizens all commend Otohime and how she always tries to help others. Otohime now gives a speech about humans and how they shouldn't judge them and try to befriend them above the surface and encourages the citizens to sign a petition for a migration for the World Council coming up. The citizens refuse cause of their dislike towards humans, while Jinbe just comments that this will never change anything. At the palace, Otohime returns to her children and conforts a crying baby Shirahoshi while the brothers promised they looked after her. Neptune is seen talking with the ministers about Otohime's dream while telling them about how their ancestors tried to take the Fishmen to the surface hundreds of years ago using the Noah, but ended in failure. He tells then to look over Otohime. The next day, at a bar some pirates are harrassing a Fishman waitress stating that they think Fishmen are just so special and Jinbe steps in and tells them to shut up as they are making his Sake taste bad. Jinbe is revealed as a soldier of the army at age 30. In the town, Arlong takes the forms and states that he's been doing the army's job and has been killing humans on the island. A soldier asks for "Boss" Jinbe's help and Jinbe tells Arlong to knock it off and states that he doesn't really care about those papers, but their important to the queen. Arlong does and states it's been a long time "Brother". Jinbe just calls him garbage and scum stating he doesn't want anything to do with Arlong. Fisher Tiger arrives and the citizens greet him along with Arlong and Jinbe with Tiger greeting the two. Jinbe states he was on a long trip this time and Tiger states he has some business to attend to at the palace. When he arrives, he tells the King that he's going to free the slaves and when Neptune asks what he saw, he just says "humans", and seemingly explains what he saw, causing Otohime to break into tears. Sometime later, news of Tiger's raid on Mariejois to all of Fishman Island and as a result, the whole island is in an uproar celebrating Tiger's heroism. As a result, Jinbe leaves the army, Arlongs gang and Macro's join the Sun Pirates with the slaves. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, the flashbacks started by first showing Fisher Tiger and the Sun Pirates. *The anime shows that when Otohime slapped Papaneel, he threw his hostage and the Minister of the Right caught her. *In the manga, it only showed the Minister of the Left speaking with Neptune about Otohime while in the anime, both ministers speak with Neptune. *The anime added a scene of Jinbe in a bar stopping some human pirates from causing a scene. Site Navigation Category:Episodes